


Sticks and stones may not break my bones, but a car crash definitely will.

by theresagoodreason (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Hospital, M/M, Multi, injured michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theresagoodreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t see how it is so difficult for you to understand we need to be let into his room!"</p>
<p>"He is not awake, he can not have visitors that are not in anyway family without his consent. I will not break the rules so that you can have what you want."</p>
<p>"The only thing around here that is gonna break is my foot when I shove it up your-"</p>
<p>"Geoff, leave her be" he heard another voice say "Take a break, she isn’t going to let us in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Read it on tumblr?- http://sometimesmeganwrites.tumblr.com/post/89134797796/sticks-and-stones-may-not-break-my-bones-but-a-car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and stones may not break my bones, but a car crash definitely will.

**Author's Note:**

> *Original authors note* : Okay this is my first fic for this fandom and I really hope I lived up to your prompt! (enjoy the slight tfios reference)

I slowly opened my eyes, florescent lights and white walls overwhelmed his vision. I could hear a familiar voice outside of his door.

"I don’t see how it is so difficult for you to understand we need to be let into his room!"

 

"He is not awake, he can not have visitors that are not in anyway family without his consent. I will not break the rules so that you can have what you want."

"The only thing around here that is gonna break is my foot when I shove it up your-"

"Geoff, leave her be" he heard another voice say "Take a break, she isn’t going to let us in."

Gavin, I thought, that was Gavin and Geoff!

The door opens quietly and someone peeks their head in. A nurse?

"You’re awake! Why on earth haven’t you pressed your button?"

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh, Sweetie, you’re in a hospital, you’ve been in a car accident."

"What? Am I going to be okay?"

"Well, you’re pretty scratched up, you have three broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a broken leg, a concussion, and we’ve had to stitch you up a bit, but I’d say you’ll be perfectly fine with time."

"How.. how did this happen?"

"Well, Michael, I wasn’t there, would you like me to get someone who was?"

I sighed with relief, “Yes, that would be great.”

The nurse smiled at me gently and left the room, she quickly returned with a familiar face.

"Geoff!"

"Michael, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I’m such an idiot you could be fucking dead!"

The nurse’s eyes widened and she quickly left the room, I sighed.

"Slow down, tell me what happened, Geoff."

"Okay, okay. I was driving, we were all in the car, and I turned to look at Gav.. I ran the red light, Michael, I’m the reason you’re so banged up."

"Is everyone okay? Where is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine, a few scrapes and bruises, but yeah, you took the brunt of the crash."

Relief flooded through me, everyone is fine, no one is hurt..

The door opened again, Geoff scowled.

"Look, I get that you’re his nurse, but you need to.." He stopped as he saw his boys standing nervously in the hall.

They looked in with worried expressions, I couldn’t bear it.

"Don’t stand out there with your worried looks, I don’t want you all throwing a pity party," I began to sit up "I am completely fi-" I stopped as I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I fell back with a yelp.

"Michael!" Gavin ran forward, shocked and terrified.

"I’m fine," I gasp, "Completely fine."

"No," Geoff sighed, "You’re obviously not."

"Geoff, I have 3 broken ribs, I think shortness of breath is to be expected."

"I don’t care what is to be expected! I don’t want you to be in pain at all, Michael!" Geoff ran his hands through his hair, "I just, I’m so worried about you. It’s all my fault, someone  I love could be gone and it would have been all my fault."

 

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Luckily, the nurse walked in and made up for my shocking lack of words.

I’m sorry to interrupt, but I thought you would like to know that our little patient here is free to leave tomorrow, but only after a check over by the doctor!”

"Tomorrow? Isn’t that a bit early for so many injuries?" Gavin asked.

"Gavin. Do not make them rethink it, or I swear the reason we will be in this hospital is to remove my foot from your ass."

"Michael, I was just wondering, don’t be mean to me." Gavin pouted.

The nurse smiled gently, “Well, we don’t find it necessary to keep him longer than that because we have done everything we can to help, now it is up to time itself to allow him to heal.”

The nurse left soon after explaining to Geoff what prescriptions I would be given, what their purpose was, when to take them, how long I would have to take them, how to care for me, and many other things I suppose were slightly important.

By the time she had left, Ray was curled up in a chair next to my bed, soundly asleep. I smiled at him, though things were so screwed up, some things would never change.

Geoff looked at me with tired eyes, “You might be more trouble than your worth, it might be about time we pack your bags, pat your head, and kick you out on the streets.”

"Oh man," I said "Wouldn’t that be terrible."

"I’m serious, Michael, we are not sentimental people, we wouldn’t have a problem giving you to someone else to take care of."

"Geoff," Ryan said, "That isn’t funny.."

"He speaks!! Your turn, Jack. You can’t just sit there looking sad forever." I joked.

"Trust me, I could, but for the hospitalized boy, I will speak." Jack finally said.

"Jack, Michael may be my boi, but he is not a boy, he is most obviously a man." Gavin squawked as Geoff tackled him.

"He might be a man, but are you, Gav? You’re our little man aren’t you, oh, yes you are, aw, do you want some tickles, here are your little tickles, here you go."

"Geoff, Geoff, please, Jack, help me" Gavin yelped and giggled while being tickled, and in the end it really showed that through all of it, some things never change.


End file.
